Experiment No. 216
“I am the watery venomous serpent who lies buried at the earth’s centre; I am the fiery dragon who flies through the air. I am the one thing necessary for the whole Opus. I am the spirit of metals, the fire which does not burn, the water which does not wet the hands. If you find the way to slay me you will find the philosophical mercury of the wise, even the White Stone beloved of the Philosophers. If you find the way to raise me up again, you will find the philosophical sulphur, that is, the Red Stone and Elixir of Life. Obey me and I will be your servant; free me and I will be your friend. Enslave me and I am a dangerous enemy; command me and I will make you mad; give me life and you will die.” -Experiment No. 216 Creation After two horrific failures, Vaajar and the Laboratory had produced Experiment #216, a perfect human Homunculus with the body and memories of Sabahattin. All it needed was the Prophet’s soul as a final component, and Shaarabahn invited him to the Laboratory, ostensibly to show him a new project. Using the Philosopher’s Stone, Vaajar sealed Sabahattin in a pre-prepared transmutation circle, in which his soul was offered at the Gate of Truth in return for his rebirth as a Homunculus, bypassing equivalent exchange entirely. Shaarabahn watched him die, feeling neither regret nor remorse, thinking only Diana and Sylviane. From this most forbidden of Alchemy was borne Experiment #216, the False Prophet, a Homunculus with the form, memories, and powers of Sabahattin. Controlled by Vaajar through the Philosopher’s Stone, the being took the throne of Aglazdere without anyone noticing that anything had changed. Experiment #216 ruled Aglazdere for five more years with a far more active then his living counterpart. Angon had departed to Al Dijar, intent on researching ways to terraform the inhabitable wastes whose presence marked a firm border for Aglazdere. Vaajar was far more interested in scientific research then statecraft, so the Homunculus enacted its will with a remarkably free hand. It was he who passed the controversial edict absolving the newly formed Cult of the Gearpriests from heresy (an act that would later be partially rescinded by his successors, leaving their status uncertain), and absorbing them into the larger Faith of the Maker. He relaxed the anti-technology laws, and ratified the informal agreements with Ta-al Kayji and Al Basazar, enshrining their semi-sovereign status as part of an official decree. Experiment #216 later served as a mediator in a trade pact between Pharaoh Iahmesu II of Akkhe and Grand Guildmaster Caspian Raclaw of Al Basazar. The disappearance of the Philosopher’s Stone liberated the Homunculi from Vaajar’s control. Experiment #216, in particular, came to the conclusion that as Padishah, to ensure the survival of his mankind, he could not allow them to be turned into Homunculi. He entered the Laboratory, and freed the Chimeras from their cages and the Homunculi from their cells, battering Vaajar aside with ease when he tried to stop his creation. No amount of shards of the Philosopher’s Stone could aid against its living incarnation. The horrors of the Laboratory of Varas went on a rampage, tearing machery apart and lighting the place of fire, trapping its research team inside. Only Shaarabahn, who was absent, escaped the conflagration. Experiment #216 itself disappeared into the wastes, determined to understand the meaning of its existence - through a contemplation of god, an observation of man, and finally, by reclaiming the Philosopher’s Stone that gave him life. Reign (The Elysian Grimoire of Loinain) The reign of Sabahattin I, blessed be his name, began amidst the fires of the Unification Wars in the ruins of godless Namerya. His early years of rule were absorbed in the rebuilding of the nation, a task that saw him delegate much responsibility to his two trusted advisors: the wizard Mazhar, once called Angon, and the apostle Cadmus Arturri, first of his ministry. Mazhar was made Grand Vizier, the head of Sabahattin’s new government, where he put his experience as a Nameryan Consul to the restructuring of civilian institutions. Arturri, the First Apostle in the Church of the Maker, remained in Ta-al Kayji to tend to the Prophet’s flock. It was he who suggested the name for the new country - Aglazdere - from Agla, an acronym for “Thine is the power throughout endless ages, O Lord”, and Dere, a word relating to the properties of an expression or an assertion rather than the expression or assertion itself. Having secured Varas and Ta-al Kayji, Sabahattin began negotiations with the Grand Guildmaster Caspian Raclaw and Guildmaster Malkhaz Raclaw, the brothers who led Al Basazar. Renowned negotiators both, the brothers held immense economic power and control of the Great River, crucial to trade between Aglazdere and Akkhe. In 5 AA, the Padishah secured their loyalty, signing a treaty that allowed Al Basazar and Ta-al Kayji to retain a semi-independent status in the greater empire. The two cities signed a pact pledging to support each other in times of danger. A year later, the Padishah secured a trade agreement with Pharoah Iahmesu of Akkhe, cutting tariffs on imported goods and deregulating economic transactions with foreign business entities. Though he was renowned for his anti-technology beliefs earlier in life, the Padishah softened his stance later in his reign, relaxing some of his stricter religious laws. The city of Abu Hasan was allowed to resume the practice of artifice, and the Cult of the Gearpriests were recognized as a legitimate sect of the Faith of the Maker. The reign of Sabahattin I came to an end when he was his wife, Sylviane, were carried directly to heaven by the providence of the Maker. That same day was marked by an earthquake which shook Varas and destroyed the Great Alchemical Laboratory of Varas, killing all inside. Some anti-technology elements within the Faith of the Maker took this as a sign of the Maker’s disapproval of scientific persuits, but both Grand Vizier Mazhar and the Apostle Cadmus Arturri maintained that it was a tragic coincidence with no greater spiritual meaning. Throughout his reign, Padishah Sabahattin I was characterized as dignified and aloof, more concerned with spiritual then earthly matters. Soft-spoken, those around them had to remain quiet to hear his words. Later in his reign, he proved to be a more hands-on ruler, travelling around Aglazdere and arbitrating disputes and quelling crises. Those who knew him in those days described him as a perceptive man and a capable negotiator. Personality While Experiment #216 has the memories of the Prophet, her lacks the Prophet’s faith. His magic power comes from the arcane energies of the Philosopher’s Stone rather then the Maker. As Experiment #216 lacks the Prophet’s religious zeal, he also lacks his sense of right and wrong, being amoral rather then immoral. Experiment #216 has learned much about alchemy during his travels, and is able to employ it in battle. Additionally, he is not averse to physical combat in the way the Prophet was. His physical strength is much greater, and his travels alone in the desert have left him with no computations about defending himself. War of the Philosopher-Kings There was some discussion amongst high command about the merits of controlling Experiment #216 with the Philosopher's Stone and utilizing him as a weapon of war. Grand Vizier Annakiya was able to talk Padishah Rick out of the idea; in time the Padishah agreed that victory was not worth the danger. After the War After the fall of Aglazdere, Experiment #216 would follow Annakiya and the Philosopher's Stone into Shangare, Diana fast on his heels. Furious about the chaos that the two brought, Emperor Kuldeep would dispatch Annakiya and Toranna to capture the revenant, a task that proved arduous but ultimate successful. Diana was shackled in a gaol deep in the city of Rasure, and the Homunculus was invited before the Demon King. Kuldeep was mindful of the Experiment's mythical origins, and had been told much about him by Annakiya. He elected not to try and elicit obedience, but made clear that ''he ''was the rightful Padishah of Aglazdere. In return for acknowledgment, he would agree to serve as Diana's captor. Experiment #216 agreed to these terms, but asked in return to be able to stay in the court in proximity to the Philosopher's Stone. The Emperor would reluctantly agree, and the former prophet has remained ever since, a watchful figure and occasion adviser to the demon emperor of Shangare. Category:Aglazdere Category:Padishah of Aglazdere Category:Project Revival Category:Homunculus Category:Construct Category:Monarchs